<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unknown World by EmileGalaxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398341">Unknown World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmileGalaxy/pseuds/EmileGalaxy'>EmileGalaxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Starfleet Academy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmileGalaxy/pseuds/EmileGalaxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaylah's adventures at Starfleet Academy after the events of Star Trek: Beyond.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaylah &amp; James T. Kirk, Jaylah &amp; Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, Jaylah (Star Trek) &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unknown World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been sitting around in my notes for years so I decided to just post it. Have fun with my years-old story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaylah looks at the badge as Kirk walks away. Starfleet? She has her doubts but meeting Scotty and Kirk has shown her what a family Starfleet can be. She needs a family. Misses having one.</p><p>"So? Are you going to take it, lassie?" Asks Scotty in his thick Scottish accent. Jaylah smiles, her white skin radiating with a happy glow.</p><p>"Yes Montgomery Scotty, I will take it. Thank you." Now it's Scotty's turn to smile. He pauses for a moment, as if pondering life's meaning, then says,</p><p>"You know, when you graduate, I'm sure the captain will be happy to take you onboard the Enterprise." This shocks Jaylah. She hasn't felt wanted, needed, in a long time.</p><p>"That would be great," she says.</p><p>
  <strong>~~2 Months Later~~</strong>
</p><p>Today is beautiful. The sun is shining, birds are chirping and there is not a cloud in the sky. Today is also Jaylah's first day at Starfleet Academy. She is now Cadet Jaylah. Upon admission, they requested her last name, as cadets are all called their last names. Jaylah stares at them as if they have two heads. She knows humans have last names, but not where she comes from.</p><p>"Just Jaylah," she responds in a cold voice, colder than she meant it to be but she is terrified. Will all of Starfleet be like Scotty and the rest of the Enterprise? Or will it all be hell?</p><p>"Ok then. Here is your timetable. Galactic History and Ethics are compulsory, however, your choices are in there too," the lady said, sounding too cheerful, "have a nice day!"</p><p>Jaylah snatches her timetable and spins on her heels and walks away. Now to find her room. 28A West Wing.</p><p>She arrives at her room and hears a noise coming from inside. Has someone broken into her room? She carefully opens the door, takes her staff out from her luggage, and creeps around the corner. It is dark but she can make out the outline of what looks to be a human fumbling in the darkness. Staying in the shadows, she sneaks towards the intruder, and with one swift blow of her staff, brings them to the floor with a yelp. Jaylah holds the staff to their throat and quickly turns the light on. It is a human girl.</p><p>"Who are you and what are you doing in my room!" She yells with ferocity. The girl looks terrified but Jaylah has no pity for low-life thieves.</p><p>"Ah - Ow. Wow, you're strong. Can you get that off me please?" She says energetically, trying to ward off any frightened emotion she has. Jaylah glares at her.</p><p>"Answer my questions!" She yells once more. The girl looks exasperated. She opens her mouth to speak.</p><p>"Oops! Silly me. I am Katia. And this is my room. I'm your roommate!" Jaylah is confused but does her best to hide it from her expression.</p><p>"Roommate? I do not know of this roommate." The girl, Katia, looks surprised.</p><p>"You know, roommate? We share a room for the rest of our time here at the academy," she says.</p><p>Only just know does Jaylah remember that lady at the front desk mentioning something about sharing a room with another girl.</p><p>"Oh," she says as she releases Katia from the hold of her staff, "I am Jaylah." Katia looks pleased.</p><p>"Nice to meet you Jaylah!" She says as if she hadn't just been beaten to the floor.</p><p>Katia starts babbling about her life: where she is from, what she likes, her family and so on. Jaylah drowns out the noise with her thoughts and sets to work unpacking.</p><p>When Jaylah is finished Katia asks, "So what classes do you have?"</p><p>Jaylah reaches for her timetable and reads it aloud.<br/>
"I take Galactic History, Ethics, Xenolinguistics, Combat, Engineering, Programming, and Lunch." Katia laughs at the last one. Jaylah is confused, why laugh at her choices.</p><p>"Lunch! Ahaha! Good one," she says through her outbreaks of laughter. Jaylah stares at her.</p><p>"I do not understand. Why is lunch funny?" This makes Katia laugh even harder.</p><p>"Oh never mind," she says and the subject is dropped," I take Galactic History, Ethics, Programming, Physics, Engineering, and Chemistry. We might be in the same class!"</p><p>Jaylah smiles her rare smile. Maybe this won't be so bad, she has already met a friend.</p><p>Jaylah and Katia run off to Ethics. They sit through the lecture. Katia finds it boring and often tries to talk to and nag a very concentrated Jaylah.</p><p>The next class is Galactic History. The introduction to the class is boring and Jaylah manages to fall asleep only to be woken up by a very excited Katia only 10 minutes later.</p><p>"Jaylah. Jaylah!" Katia says while shaking her.</p><p>"What is it, Katia?" Jaylah asks with one eye open. "Is the class finished already?"</p><p>The dark-haired girl chuckles, "No, but we are starting the unit now and it is actually something interesting." Jaylah knows from her schooling back on her own planet that History is not fun or interesting. She shrugs it off and is about to go back to sleep when something the teacher says catches her attention.</p><p>"You all would have heard about the Narada incident." A chorus of yeahs ring through the room, but Jaylah is confused. What is Narada?</p><p>"But for those who don't, let me explain," the teacher, Mr. Sheffield, continues.</p><p>"Only mere years ago a time-traveling Romulan came and changed the course of history. He destroyed a planet and killed billions of people only to be stopped by the heroics of Captain James T Kirk and the Enterprise crew."</p><p>Suddenly it all clicks. Scotty has told her about this. About the destruction of Vulcan. About Kirk taking over the Enterprise from Spock. About the rescue of Captain Pike. The whole story. She knows it all. But not from the view of the onlookers, but from the view of the Enterprise crew.</p><p>"That was their first victory. Since then they have gone on to defeat multiple enemies, connect and make peace with multiple planets and help the galaxy on many occasions. Their most recent victory happened only 2 months ago when they went on a mission to rescue a stranded crew on the other side of the Nebula. Upon arrival they were attacked, completely destroying the ship. The hostiles stole the crew and held them hostage on a nearby planet. Only Ensign Chekov, Lieutenant Commander Scott, Doctor McCoy, Commander Spock, and Captain Kirk managed to evade capture. With the help of an unnamed individual, they rescued the crew, defeated the army and saved the Starfleet base Yorktown from being destroyed."</p><p>Pictures start to come up on the screen. Pictures of Kirk, Spock and the Enterprise. One photo catches her eye, it is of Scotty and Kirk from the Narada Incident. They look the same as they do now. They haven't aged a bit. It makes her miss them so much. Katia catches her stare.</p><p>"I know right," she says dreamily. Jaylah snaps out of her daze.</p><p>"What?" She asks.</p><p>"Captain Kirk is so hot!" Katia says with bright eyes. Jaylah resists the urge to laugh out loud. Yes, Kirk is handsome, hot even, but Katia thinks she likes him in a way which she does not. Kirk is her friend. Scotty, Kirk, and her had become very close over the few months leading up to the academy. She would never dream of it.</p><p>"No Katia. I do not think of him like that." She looks at me with wild eyes.</p><p>"Ok then! I dibs him!" Jaylah goes back to concentrating on the teacher.</p><p>"Sure," she says with boredom dripping from her voice.</p><p>"Just to see what you know already about Captain Kirk and the crew of the Enterprise, you are going to take a test now." Urggggs echo through the room. Mr. Sheffield senses the tension.</p><p>"Relax. This will not be going towards your grades. It is just so I know where you are at."</p><p>'Oh no. What if I don't know anything!' Jaylah thinks. But this is something you can't back out of.</p><p>The test is handed around and Jaylah finishes it before anyone else. When she hands it to Mr. Sheffield, he says, "Are you done already? Don't you want to check over it? It was a hard quiz."</p><p>"No," Jaylah says firmly, "I am done." She shoves the test at him and hurries back to her seat.</p><p>The rest of the day was uneventful. Some fun moments but nothing overly exciting. Jaylah has the same timetable every day. She went to sleep and dreamt a dreamless dream.</p><p>The next day started fast. Ethics went like a breeze and, like last time, Galactic History was interesting.</p><p>Jaylah and Katia rushed to their seats and sat down just as Mr. Sheffield walked in.</p><p>"Ok," he said while giving back the tests. "We will correct these together."</p><p>He starts randomly calling on other people to answer the questions. Almost every time they have got it wrong, but Jaylah hasn't gotten one wrong yet. That is to be expected as she knows them but to everyone else, she seems obsessed with them. No one, not even the teachers, knows that she knows them. Kirk made sure of that. Jaylah wants people to like her because she is a good person, not because she is friends with Captain Kirk and the Enterprise crew.</p><p>"Jaylah, what did you put for question 60, How did the crew of the Enterprise defeat the army of Kraul?" Jaylah's expression brightened. She knew this. She helped with this.</p><p>"Lieutenant Uhura discovered that the ships were communicating to each other, keeping them in tight formation. Lieutenant Commander Scott realised that they were susceptible to high-frequency transmissions. The unnamed individual broadcasted something loud and distracting, a song, but you had to be close for the broadcast to reach. So when the army doubles back for an attack, the Enterprise flew into the middle of them, destroying the nearby ships. Then the Yorktown Base got the disruption signal and broadcasted it as well destroying the rest of the fleet, apart from 4 ships, who flew into YorkTown. One of which was being piloted by Doctor McCoy and Commander Spock. The Enterprise then intercepted the remaining ships by coming up from underneath one of the rivers, destroying all the ships that were remaining."</p><p>Mr. Sheffield shook his head, "that's not correct Jaylah."</p><p>The whole room gasped. This is the first thing she has got wrong. Jaylah looked confused and slightly angry.</p><p>"Yes, it is," she replies, frustrated.</p><p>"No, it isn't," he says, "All the ships were destroyed by the initial broadcast. Nothing got into Yorktown."</p><p>Jaylah is frustrated. Yes, they did get into Yorktown! She was there! She glares at the teacher.<br/>
Sensing her mood he moves on awkwardly.</p><p>"Well since that was the last question. We should get moving on to today's lesson."</p><p>The whole room groans. No one wants to learn and they are still in shock over Jaylah's behaviour.</p><p>"Today we have a guest speaker. Someone from the Enterprise." Everyone holds their breath with anticipation. Jaylah more than most. Is it Scotty? Or Kirk? Maybe Chekov?</p><p>Katia also draws her breath, almost as much as Jaylah. She is an Enterprise fan girl. She got a nearly perfect score on the test as well.</p><p>"Here to speak to you about the Enterprise and answer all your questions, please let me introduce... Captain James T Kirk." The whole room goes nuts as Kirk walks out.</p><p>Jaylah sits there with the biggest grin on her face. Kirk sees her and gives her a wink. No one sees it though.</p><p>Kirk explains about the Enterprise, the Narada Incident, Khan, The Yorktown Incident, and what it is like as a Starfleet Captain, and about how important the academy is. Obviously adding his own charm.</p><p>"Ok, does anyone have any questions?" Kirk asks with anticipation.</p><p>Katia puts her hand up straight away at the same time a nearly the whole class.</p><p>Kirk points at her, "Yes?"</p><p>Katia is obviously nervous, everyone can see that.</p><p>"We just had a pre-test sort of thing on you and the Enterprise and there was one question that a student and the teacher fought about. I was wondering if you can give us the answer?"</p><p>Jaylah smirks and Kirk catches on.</p><p>"Of course. What is the question?" He asks.</p><p>"The question was how did the crew of the Enterprise defeat Kraul's army. The student said something about high-frequency mumbo jumbo but said that 4 ships escaped into Yorktown, one of which was being driven by your CMO and Commander Spock. The teacher said that all the ships were destroyed in the high-frequency blast. Who is right?" She ends on a bubbly note.</p><p>Kirk nods and looks at Jaylah briefly. He knows that it was her who said it. He just knows. He then looks at the teacher and then back to Katia.</p><p>"Well, I'm sure it was more than mumbo jumbo but yes, the student is absolutely correct. 4 ships did escape, one of which was in fact driven by Doctor McCoy and Commander Spock."</p><p>Everyone turns to Jaylah dumbfounded. She takes out her paper very obviously and marks it with a big tick. Mr. Sheffield looks slightly angry but more shocked and impressed.</p><p>Kirk finishes answering questions and then the lesson was over.</p><p>Jaylah finished the rest of her classes and went back to her room to find a figure that isn't Katia waiting for her. It is Kirk.</p><p>She smiles broadly and hugs him.</p><p>"Hello James T! What are you doing here?" She asks with excitement.</p><p>"Well, I was here anyway so I thought, 'Hey. Let's go see Jaylah.' We have all missed you." He says with a small smile. She smiles back.</p><p>"Oh. And good job beating Mr. Sheffield! He hated me. He thought his way is always right, it was hilarious!" Kirk says. She stares in confusion. Then it clicks.</p><p>"Oh! You went to the academy James T. Why did he not like you?" Jaylah says. Kirk looks slightly embarrassed.</p><p>"I-uh. I slept with his daughter," he trails. Jaylah laughs and laughs until her jaws ached and her chest couldn't take it anymore.</p><p>She always knew that Kirk used to be quite the lady's man, he still is, he just is more professional now.</p><p>Jaylah and Kirk chatted for quite a while until they heard a jingling at the door. They looked at each other in unison with wide eyes.</p><p>"Katia!" Jaylah whispers in a hurry, "James T hide!" Kirk just nods and quickly but silently hops into the cupboard.</p><p>Just as he does, Katia opens the door, "Hey Jaylah! Sorry, I'm late. I got held up in Chemistry. The teacher wanting to talk to me about my, and I quote, 'unusual napping hours'. I mean, what's wrong with napping during a class you find kinda easy?" She says with a big smile on her face, smirking at herself.</p><p>"Katia, you must pay attention during classes you find easy. You will be expelled!" Jaylah says, slightly more rushed than she normally would, making Katia suspicious.</p><p>"Are you ok Jaylah?" She says, narrowing her green eyes at Jaylah, "You seem... different. On edge."</p><p>Katia walks over to her cupboard to get her pajamas when Jaylah realises something. Kirk didn't hide in her cupboard, he hid in Katia's!</p><p>Panicking, Jaylah screams, "No don't!" But it's too late, Katia opened the cupboard. She screams out of pure fright but then a look of confusion and excitement comes over her.</p><p>"Why is Captain James Kirk in my cupboard?" She asks with excitement leaking through her voice as she tries to suppress a fangirl outburst.</p><p>"I-uh..." Jaylah says as Kirk climbs out from in the cupboard with a big smile on his face.</p><p>"You know, those cupboards are really small. They were so much bigger when I was here! Oh, and don't feel bad. I used to always fall asleep in Chemistry," Kirk says, feeling very good about himself. Although, today is not the first time he has encountered a fan. Just maybe the first time that fan found him in her cupboard.</p><p>Katia abandons her confused stare at Jaylah and stumbles to say something to 'the' James Kirk, "Hi, uh- Captain Kirk sir. I-uh, it's nice to meet you. Wha-what were you doing in my cupboard?" She says in bewilderment.</p><p>A look of recognition comes across Kirk's face, "Call me Jim. And I was just visiting my good friend Jaylah."</p><p>Katia turns and beams at Jaylah, "You didn't tell me you knew 'the' James Kirk! Although if you think about it, it makes sense. No wonder you knew so much for the test!" She squeals. Jaylah looks to Kirk for allowance. He just shrugs at her with an expression that says, 'What the hell, she's seen me now.'</p><p>"Ok. You know that unnamed individual from the Yorktown attack a few months ago?" She says. Katia nods, too shocked to respond.</p><p>"That was me. I helped save Yorktown with the Enterprise and her crew." Jaylah finishes. Katia gapes at her, mouth open like a fish, trying to form words that do not come out.</p><p>"You- What? Why didn't you tell me?" Katia questions with pure interest on her face. Jaylah blushes.</p><p>"I wanted people to like me because of me. Not because I know James T," she says, looking down at the floor. Neither Kirk nor Katia have ever seen her so embarrassed.</p><p>"No. That's a good reason, Jaylah. I'd want that too. Do the teachers know?" She says soothingly.</p><p>Jaylah opens her mouth to respond but Kirk beats her to it, "No, they don't. I made sure of that."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>